1. Field of the Invention
Body Stall Shower Structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, stall showers are constructed in the field as a part of the building in which they are installed, as is the plumbing associated with the shower. Such showers have an elevated shower head through which water is directed downwardly as a number of jets, with the velocity of water in the jets being at least partially controlled by the line pressure of the water supplied thereto. Many persons, particularly women, object to taking a shower in which jets of water are directed downwardly over their heads, particularly when the jets of water are discharged from the shower nozzles at substantially line pressure.
A primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a preformed apertured valve controlled panel that may be used to define one wall of a shower enclosure that may be of any desired shape, with the velocity of water from at least a portion of the apertures being dependent on the hydrostatic head of columns of water rather than line pressure, and the apertures of the panel having no projecting portions that may be broken off by vandals.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a panel that may be substantially completed as to plumbing prior to delivery to the building structure in which it is to be installed.